Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a regulator, a memory system having the same, and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Due to the increased use of mobile information devices using a memory system as a storage medium (i.e., smart phones, tablet PCs, etc.), there has been a growing interest and importance in the semiconductor memory device.
Due not only to parallelization with the use of a high-speed processor or multi-core processor, the development of various applications has increased the reliability and performance within the required level of the semiconductor memory systems.
Memory systems are memory devices embodied using a semiconductor comprised of, for example, silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), or the like. The memory systems are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. The volatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is lost when power is turned off. Representative examples of the volatile memory device include static RAM (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. The nonvolatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is maintained even when power is turned off. Representative examples of the nonvolatile memory device include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change random access memory (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. Flash memory is classified into NOR type and NAND type memory.
The memory systems may include a memory device which stores data, and a voltage regulator which is provided to stably supply a control voltage for controlling the memory device.